


I'll Be With You Through Everything

by huskylover18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Quantum Abyss (Voltron), older klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huskylover18/pseuds/huskylover18
Summary: “Krolia and I will take the ship through the abyss-,” Keith stated before being interrupted by Kolivan.“I need Krolia back at the Base. The developments with Ranveig are part of a larger plan that we are working on dismantling. We will find another Blade to go with you, Keith.”“I could go,” Lance’s voice was sudden. It was quieter than usual, not filled with the same energetic vibe it normally had.~~~~Lance goes with Keith to the Quantum Abyss instead of Krolia.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Keith's Wolf & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Family Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I really like this au. This is only my 2nd fic so please point out mistakes you see. Thanks, and enjoy!

“I left you once, I’ll never leave you again.”

Keith was in shock. Krolia was his mother; the same one who left him on Earth to be alone all those years. He booted up the ship’s controls and sped out of the hangar once Krolia gave him the all clear sign. They were just about to relax when all of a sudden, the station fired on them.

“Get out of their range of fire!” Krolia shouted.

“Yeah, I kinda got that!” Keith yelled back.

He dodged the laser fire and pushed as hard as he could on the thrusters. The ship shuddered as a bolt clipped the side.

“Come on, come on,” he muttered to himself. He pulled away without too significant damage.

“I think we should be out of range. I need to input coordinates to finish my mission.” Krolia stated, clearly not in the mood to talk about family relations.

Keith thought about what Kolivan assigned him to do, bring Krolia home and debrief the Blades on her findings.

“Kolivan said to go back to the base as soon as we were out of the clear. We have to debrief him first.”

“Kolivan will understand. My mission is more important than anything the Blade is doing right now. I don’t have time to argue with you Keith- “

“Maybe we should talk about the mission Kolivan gave me. He told me to bring you home regardless of your previous mission. I don’t care about your previous assignment. I’m asking you to trust me on this, a lot has happened since you’ve been gone.” Keith interrupted.

“Alright. We go debrief Kolivan. Then we return to finish the mission.”

Keith now knew where he got his stubbornness from. He set a course to the coordinates Kolivan gave him and sat back. It was going to be a long flight.

~~~

“How did you even get out here? I thought Earth hadn’t established contact yet. I hope the Empire hasn’t taken over." Krolia inquired. Keith was hesitant to tell her, as it was a long and difficult story.

” Well it’s a long story, if you don’t want to hear it all I c-“

“I’ll listen. It’s the least I can do. Plus, we have time.” Her words were comforting, something Keith was happy about.

“Ok. I guess I grew up just with Dad. It was just him and I for a while, at least before the accident. He was in a car crash when I was eight. It was pretty rough from there- “

_“Listen Keith, I know it’s been a rough year, but I think you’ll really like this family. They have a son a couple years older than you and they’ve been looking to adopt for a while now. I really think they are going to be a good fit.” His case worker looked at him from the mirror, prompting him to respond. Keith looked away and sunk down into the seat of the car._

_He remembered his last home, with the angry adults who didn’t let him do anything he wanted. He couldn’t keep his hair the way he liked it. When his hair got too long, they cut it off. They said it was so he wouldn’t look like a girl, but he hated how the short hair tickled the base of his neck._

_The place before that was a little nicer, at least they let him keep his hair long. But the other kids were rude and never let him play with them. They called his eyes weird and called him names. He had his own pencils and paper then that he could draw with, but they had been lost in the move. He missed those._

_“And here we are Keith. I really think you’re going to like them. Please try to be on your best behavior, okay?”_

_Keith gave a small nod, then unbuckled his seatbelt once they were stopped. He opened his door and spied a small house with a bike out front. He grabbed his bag and walked up to the front door. His case worker rung the bell and an older kid opened the door. He had black hair and was smiling at him for some reason._

_“Hi! You must be Keith, I’m Takashi. Come on in!”_

~~~

“I lived with them for a few years until I was accepted into the Garrison,” Keith explained, “Shiro had been accepted two years after I arrived. They were good to me.”

“I’m so sorry about your father, Keith. I want you to know I’m here for you now. I’m sorry I ever left- “

“It’s fine. You’re here now.” Keith reassured her.

“Anyway, I was a good student at the Garrison. Shiro graduated and became a teacher there. My second year I was reassigned to a new roommate, but he wasn’t a good fit for me. They worked it out so I could stay with Shiro in his apartment. His boyfriend Adam eventually joined us and it was nice.

Then, the Kerberos mission happened. Shiro, along with two other crewmates were sent to Kerberos to collect scientific data. The mission failed, the Garrison blamed pilot error. Shiro was the best pilot I ever knew. I knew him, I-I knew they weren’t telling us something. One day everything boiled over.”

_Iverson had called all the pilots in his group down to the hall. Today’s simulator practice had been unsatisfactory to say the least._

_“You cadets are failing this course and this institution. We cannot have any more failures, no more mess-ups like today’s simulator test. You don’t want to end up like the Kerberos mission, do you cadets?” Iverson stopped in front of Keith and looked directly in his eyes._

_Rage filled Keith. He balled his hands and did something he would regret, punch Iverson right in the face._

_He was kicked out of the Garrison, and for the first time in a long time, he was truly alone. Adam tried to help, but too much interaction with Keith would get him in trouble. He was able to help Keith get his father’s old house in living condition. It was a big gift, considering how closed off and isolated Adam had become since the accident. The Garrison was still allowing him leave for a while after Kerberos, giving him time to mourn. Keith didn’t want to bother Shiro’s family anymore. They just lost their son. He couldn’t force his problems on them._

“For a while, I didn’t know what to do with myself. I got a few odd jobs to keep the bills paid but I never really felt much motivation to do anything. After a while, something clicked. A feeling, an instinct to search. I found many different signs leading to something happening. Then, Shiro came back.”

_The ship crashed, and Garrison vehicles immediately went after it. They set up a small tent near the site and Keith set up his devices. Okay, bombs. They were bombs. After they took something out of the ship, he set them to detonate. Once the Garrison guards were distracted, he snuck in and took out the rest of the lab techs. He pulled down his mask and looked at what they had extracted._

_“Shiro?”_

_They trudged through the desert as Hunk and Pidge held out their contraptions. He looked at Taylor, no not Taylor, Lance and felt his face flush. It was nothing though, just the hot desert sun making him warm._

_“I think we’re here.” Hunk said. The machine was beeping like crazy now, and they entered into the cave filled with carvings of a blue lion._

_They stared in awe at the hundreds of images scattering the cave walls, when suddenly, they lit up._

_“Whoa,” Lance said in awe as the carvings illuminated the cavern._

_“They’ve never done that before,” Keith mused._

_The moment was quickly ruined by the sudden feeling of falling. Everyone screamed, tumbling through the hole that opened up beneath them. They splashed down into a pool of water when Keith looked up and saw her, the Blue Lion._

“Lance opened the barrier between us and Blue, and he piloted us out of the atmosphere. We saw a Galra ship headed towards us and we were able to lead it away. We were almost out of luck until a wormhole appeared in front of us. Long story short, it led us to the Castle of Lions on Arus. We met Princess Allura of Altea and her advisor Coran. She assigned us to pilot the lions of Voltron. We got the lions and worked together to form Voltron. I piloted Red for a while, then Shiro went missing for a while, so I took over as pilot of the Black Lion.”

“I can’t believe you were a pilot of Voltron. I am so proud of you Keith.” Krolia’s words filled him with warmth and fulfilled a need he didn’t know he had.

The alarm beeped, signaling their arrival at the rendezvous coordinates and Keith was confused, it wasn’t a base location, it was the Castle. Nevertheless, Keith hailed in and began to dock.  



	2. Hello and Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Keith and Krolia arrive at the Castle, information is shared and the paladins are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter is good. It was really fun to write. I'll see you at the end notes! Enjoy!

“Keith!” Lance ran towards him and surprised him with a quick hug as soon as he got off the ship. “I missed you, buddy.”

A faint blush dusted Keith’s face at the sudden contact with his former so-called rival. “I missed you too. Is Kolivan here? It’s kind of urgent.”

A look of disappointment crossed Lance’s face before it returned to its usual brightness. “Yeah, he should be coming. What’s so important?”

“Well Lance, I- how do I say this, uh, I found my mom?”

“You did? That’s so great! Is she here? Can I meet her?” Lance fired out questions faster than Keith could answer them.

Krolia decided it was her time to make her entrance, “So, this must be Lance. Keith talked about you a bit on our way here. Could you point me in Kolivan’s direction? I’ll debrief him so Keith can catch up with you guys.”

Lance looked a bit shocked, but his it well. He pointed in the direction of the bridge and turned back to Keith.

“She seems nice?”

“She is.”

“Keith! You’re back!” with that, Hunk and Pidge barreled in. They each gave him a hug and he saw Shiro walk in with Allura and Coran. Shiro gave him a big smile and walked over. It was good to be home. He did wonder why Lance had been first into the hangar. It was nice to see that his rivalry had calmed down.

Keith was relieved that Krolia had taken care of debriefing Kolivan, as it was really nice to catch up with the others. He wished it could have lasted longer but as always with the blade, the mission comes first. Allura pulled up the Star Map and motioned for Krolia to come forward and speak.

“While I was on my mission, I came across an abandoned ship filled with a huge energy source. As I discovered, it was full of canisters of quintessence. I could not go looking for the source for fear of blowing my cover, but I think I found the source of all this energy. A place called the Quantum Abyss contains a more dense number of celestial objects. We also are wondering id the source of the energy is in the Abyss or on the other side of it. It should be safe for space travel, but it will be extremely dangerous.” Krolia explained this with a anxiousness shown by the fast pace at which she said this.

“Krolia and I will take the ship through the abyss-,” Keith stated before being interrupted by Kolivan.

“I need Krolia back at the Base. The developments with Ranveig are part of a larger plan that we are working on dismantling. We will find another Blade to go with you, Keith.”

“I could go,” Lance’s voice was sudden. It was quieter than usual, not filled with the same energetic vibe it normally had.

“Lance, you are needed here to pilot the Red Lion,” Allura countered.

“Listen, it would take longer for there to be a replacement Blade than it would be for me to go with Keith. This seems pretty urgent and we haven’t had many attacks in a while. Besides, Lotor is here and you have backup with him. If it’s alright with him, I’d like to go with Keith,” Lance’s voice portrayed a sense of maturity that Keith rarely saw.

“It’s fine with me. Although we should get going as soon as we can. We’ve got no idea about what is out there,” Keith answered after he noticed everyone looking at him.

“Lance are you sure about this? We could use you here,” Shiro asked.

“I’ll be fine. If this meeting’s over, I’ll go get ready for the mission,” Lance replied.

Lance walked past the common area to the sleeping quarters. Keith followed him to where his old room was. Lance stopped right outside his door.

“Why did you want to go on this mission so much?” Keith inquired of Lance.

“Everyone has their thing here, Keith. Me? I’ve been cleaning with Coran for the past few weeks. I needed to get back in the field. Besides, it’s a good mission whenever I get to get away from Lotor,” Lance answered. His tone had shifted immensely from earlier. His face was dark, reminding Keith of himself when they first arrived on the Castle.

Keith nodded and turned back to his old room. He’d left some of his possessions here when he left for the Blade. His red jacket was still in the closet where he’d left it. He didn’t have much, but he grabbed a small bag and placed his old clothes in it. He only had a few other things in his room, not as important to him. It reminded him of moving to another home, but he had to remind himself that it was just for a mission. He looked at his old bed and remembered what it was like getting adjusted to the weird feeling of the mattress.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thinking.

~~~

Lance wanted to get away. Shiro and the others were treating Lotor as more of the team than him. It hurt, and adding to that, the realization that he wouldn’t ever have a chance with Allura hurt like a wound. He had always known that his attraction to her was one-sided, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. After some time, he had come to rely on his crush on Allura to keep him going. The flirting was a constant. But with Lotor in the picture, any chances of him being with her were squashed.

He didn’t have much to pack, he just changed into his armor and stuffed his clothes into a bag. He looked at the small trinkets he gathered from all the missions they’d been on. He passed them by and walked over to Keith’s room. He knocked on the door, waiting for a response. The door opened and Keith was visible.

“You ready to go? I’ve got what I need,” Lance asked.

“Yeah. Let me just grab a Med Kit so the pod’s stocked,” Keith replied.

They grabbed the kit from the Medical Bay and walked to the ship’s docking hangar. The others were in there waiting for them.

“I’ve loaded the coordinates onto the database. The princess will make a wormhole to the general location, but the actual destination is too risky to go to directly.” Krolia explained. She gave Keith a small smile and walked back to Kolivan’s side.

“Be safe out there,” Shiro said as he gave Keith a hug. Keith noticed Lance flinch when Shiro came near the two of them. It must have been his eyes playing tricks on him because as soon as he looked over, he saw Hunk and Pidge giving Lance hugs.

They said goodbye and boarded the ship. Keith set his bag down and sat down in the pilot’s seat. Lance waited in the back and prepped the ship for flight. Keith pulled out of the hangar and towards the newly formed wormhole. He braced himself and flew through.

~~~

Once they exited the wormhole, Keith was stunned by the sight of the Abyss. Stars dotted the scene as he piloted through. He heard Lance’s excited words, talking about how cool this was.

He followed the path exactly, never diverting from it. Everything was going well until something hit the outside of the ship.

“Keith? What was that?” Lance asked, voice hesitant.

“I don’t know. Keep an eye out.” Keith replied.

Creatures suddenly started swarming the ship, and to Keith’s dismay, started tearing the ship apart.

“Get your helmet on! Grab the supplies, they’re tearing the ship apart!” Keith yelled.

“We have to get out of here Keith!” Lance replied.

“Just a little further-,” Keith muttered

Keith was startled by Lance’s arm pulling him out of the ship. He pulled on his mask and held onto Lance’s arm. They shot out into the atmosphere, watching as the ship they were in was devoured by the creatures. They landed on one of the small asteroids that filled the scene. A bright light enveloped them, and Keith passed out.

~~~

Keith woke up with a start. He looked around frantically for Lance, wondering where he was.

“Oh, you’re awake. Good. How are you feeling?” Lance asked from behind him, answering his question.

“Fine, I guess. My head hurts. What happened? Where are we?” Keith asked.

“On the back of some weird space whale. It’s got its own atmosphere and there’s some food around here. After the big bolt of light, you passed out. I got us here, and the whale seems to be following the same path we were going. You’ve been out for a few hours.” Lance replied.

“Oh. Thanks for saving me.” Keith replied.

“No problem. Besides, I can’t have you disappearing on me again.”

“Have you contacted the others?” Keith asked.

“I’ve tried, but comms don’t work out here. We’re stuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, that's a thing. Again, if you have any corrections or suggestions, let me know.
> 
> I should be sleeping but alas, I am not. I procrastinated on my essay until this weekend and I got about half way through it, leaving me until 11:59 tonight to get it done. I got it done with two hours to spare so, yeah. Updates will probably go up on Mondays. 
> 
> I don't know how to write romance. I've never dated or had a crush. Hopefully my avid fanfic reading helps. :)
> 
> Have a great day/week/month/whatever!

**Author's Note:**

> Whew that was fun! Again, if you see any errors please tell me, as I want to get better as a writer. Also feel free to comment things you like about it. I remember reading a fic about this a while back but I can't remember the name or author. The Voltron characters do not belong to me.
> 
> I wrote 5,000 words of my first draft in one night when I should have been writing an essay. Oops I guess. Thanks for reading. Chapter 2 should be up soon.


End file.
